


Heart Shaker

by spideyfool



Category: RWBY
Genre: (Kinda) Love Confessions, Extra Cheese On This Ozqrow Pizza., Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Old Men In Love, Ozpin Centric?, Pre-Volume 1 (RWBY), Sleepy Cuddles, Very fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideyfool/pseuds/spideyfool
Summary: Qrow and Ozpin spend a night together.





	Heart Shaker

**Author's Note:**

> Secret Santa gift for @SingingIntrovert on tumblr! Prompt was sleepy, comfort, & nightmares; I hope I delivered and I hope you enjoy! ｡^‿^｡

He was in a forest. It was foreign, yet similar to ones he had ventured through in Mistral or Vale, across multiple lives.

He strolled down an abandoned trail. It led nowhere, surely, but he followed it regardless. Cherry trees greeted him, blossoms drifting with the wind – And that was familiar, wasn’t it?

He's not quite sure if he liked that.

He didn’t have to think on it for long, though, because Grimm appeared before his eyes in an instant. The monsters were so close, he could _taste_ their breath; But they didn’t move. They simply stared into him…judging him? He felt like vomiting, just a little bit.

Suddenly, the creatures shifted into shapeless shadows, and the world disappeared. Everything was dark.

Something was dripping from his nose. In fact, something was _pouring_ out of his nose.

When did he start bleeding?

He helplessly attempted to wipe it away, to stop it, but failed and stained his hands in the process. He choked on his own sobs.

When did he start _crying?_

He wept, holding himself in bloody hands. Amongst black clouds, red eyes stared back at him–

And then, he was falling.

 

* * *

 

 Ozpin jolted awake without a sound.

Nights like these were common for him. He was warm, but shivered profusely – Unable to do anything more than gaze up at the ceiling, petrified.

As the minutes passed, reality slowly came back to him.

They were in a cabin in Patch. It didn’t seem as though anyone lived there, but Ozpin wouldn’t know; When they first arrived, Qrow didn’t say much, and he didn’t ask any questions. All he knew was that is was in the middle of nowhere.

Alone. Safe.

That was good enough for him. They only had a few nights left together, anyway.

Perhaps he’d just grab a glass of water and try to go back to sleep. He’d hate to bother his partner.

“Oz?”  

If only he was a heavy sleeper.

He turned to look at Qrow once he finally found the strength. He was wrapped head to toe in their blanket, one eye opened and looking at him in a sleepy daze.

“You okay?” He mumbled into his pillow.

Well, there was no point in sneaking about now. Ozpin lifted himself up, shakily, crossing his legs and looking down towards Qrow.

“...Yes.”

“You don’t have t’ lie to me.”

“I know,” he sighed, “I’m sorry for waking you.”

Qrow sat up, hair a mess and eyes heavy. He carelessly tossed their blanket off himself.

It was... cute. He wouldn’t say it out loud, though, lest he face the wrath of his embarrassed denial.

“No, No…”  Qrow took his hand in his, “D’you wanna talk about it?”

He squeezed the other’s hand tighter than he probably should have. “It's nothing. Just a dream.”

He could hardly remember what is was about, anyhow. All that was left was a sour taste in his mouth.

...And shaking. He was still shaking. He knew Qrow could feel it, by the concerned look he was giving him.

But then, he closed his eyes. Ozpin couldn’t tell if he was thinking, or had just fallen back asleep. He wouldn’t blame him if it was the latter.

His question answered itself when Qrow’s eyes shot open. “I’ll be back,” he said.

He pulled away, murmuring something of a reassurance once Ozpin made grabby hands towards him. He slipped out of the room without an explanation.

The space somehow became colder without him in it. The only sound to be heard was the snow gently falling onto the roof.

Ozpin glanced out the window; He didn’t notice the weather until then.

He’d seen many winters, spent them with many people, but...it’s been a long while since he’s felt this way about someone. And if he was honest, he was just a bit terrified – he didn’t have _the best_ relationship history. But, this was different.  _Qrow_ was different. Qrow had his back. And he certainly wasn't _evil incarnate_ , or someone he was forced to be with because his cursed fate decided it so. That was a definite upside.

Fortunately, he was pulled out of his thoughts when Qrow returned about a minute later with a mug in his hand. Water, maybe? How kind of him.

He sauntered over to Ozpin’s side of the bed to hand it to him. He thanked him without question before looking into the mug properly.

“Chocolate milk?” He asked, squinting.

Qrow brought one hand to his face, rubbing his temple, “Milk helps you sleep, or something, doesn’t it? But I’ve never seen you drink regular milk, so I…” He gestured to the beverage in question, “...Kind of a stupid, now that I think about it.”

Oh.

He never thought Qrow would pay that much attention to his habits – that much to _him_. No one ever really has.

And that got the waterworks going. There he was, immortal wizard, crying into his cup of chocolate milk.

Qrow grimaced, immediately noticing and retreating back to his spot on the bed. “Oh, jeez, was it _that_ stupid?”

“No! No, I’m being silly,” he scoots closer to his lover, holding him close with his free hand, “Thank you, for this.”

They leaned into each other, Qrow humming in appreciation. He nuzzled himself in Ozpin’s shoulder and cupped his cheek, brushing his thumb against it in a sleepy attempt to wipe his lover’s tears away.

“It’s just...you’re too good to me.”

“ _Stooopp_ ,” he whined, but hid a grin in Ozpin’s shoulder, “I’ve got you.”

Qrow had no idea how much his words meant to him. Maybe one day, he’d let him know; For now, they stay cuddled up with each other.

~~He liked to pretend they could stay like that forever. But, that was a topic for another time.~~

Ozpin finished his drink in record time because, well, Qrow wasn’t _wrong_ about his sweet tooth - And when his tears finally dried, he let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding.

He rubbed his cheek against Qrow's head. “I love you,” He whispered.

He's quiet and, for a moment, he assumes he drifted off to sleep.

Dopey laughter interrupted their silence. “I love you, too.”

Milk is still on his upper lip when they kiss, and he’s fairly certain Qrow yawned into it ( _be still, his beating heart_ ). Ozpin wonders how he ever found someone so perfect.

For the first time, he slept peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was a fun one to work with and kinda got me out of my comfort zone! I've never written a dream sequence but I think it came out well enough - there's actually some dream psych thrown in there, but that's a topic for later.  
> Also, thank you Ozqrow gang for the chocolate milk input. You know who you are.  
> Comments/feedback are appreciated! ٩( 'ω' )و


End file.
